Brighter than the sun
by Saiken-chan
Summary: "Nico n'est pas du genre à rompre ses serments. Il revient le lendemain, le surlendemain, le jour d'après – et il continue ainsi pendant une semaine – toujours à la même heure et avec de la nourriture plein les mains. Alors tous les jours, il s'assoit sur l'herbe avec Will Solace et ils discutent de choses banales qui les font sourire comme des abrutis." • Solangelo


**Disclaimer:** L'univers de Percy Jackson appartient à Rick Riordan.

 **Personnages:** Will, Nico, et un fond de Chiron, Austin et Kayla.

 **Note:** Ça faisait un moment que cet OS traînait sur mon PC, je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas posté plus tôt. L'histoire se déroule entre le dernier tome des _Héros de l'Olympe_ et le premier tome des _Travaux d'Apollon_ , mais bon si vous êtes là à chercher du Solangelo c'est que vous avez forcément fini les Héros de l'Olympe. c:

Bonne lecture en tout cas !

* * *

 **Brighter than the sun**

* * *

– Tu es revenu, finalement.

Will Solace a dit ça avec ce petit sourire suffisant qu'il arbore perpétuellement sur le visage, l'air de dire : « _Je le savais_ ». Nico en est venu à se demander s'il le perdrait s'il l'envoyait aux Enfers sans possibilité de retour ; probablement pas.

La bataille contre Gaïa n'a pas été un massacre à proprement parler, mais l'infirmerie de la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé est pleine à craquer. Les quelques guérisseurs présents doivent tous prendre en charge au moins quatre patients à la fois. Cela ne semble pas déranger Will outre mesure ; pourtant, avec ses joues rougies par l'effort et la transpiration qui coule le long de sa nuque, il a clairement besoin d'une pause.

– Je t'ai apporté un sandwich. Et un soda.

Une étincelle brille dans le regard de Will. Il n'a probablement rien avalé depuis le petit déjeuner, à savoir neuf heures plus tôt. Depuis qu'il a retrouvé un appétit normal, Nico comprend à nouveau la notion de _« faim »_ et se sent pris de pitié pour cette pauvre âme en peine.

– J'ai fini par croire que tu m'avais oublié. Ça fait déjà quatre heures que le déjeuner est passé, tu sais ?

– Ma vie ne se résume pas à te payer des visites, Solace. J'ai déjà passé trois jours à l'infirmerie rien que pour toi. Maintenant, viens avant que je ne me ravise.

Sans doute effrayé que Nico ne se disparaisse par vol d'ombres (ce dont il a été interdit, mais le fils d'Apollon continue de croire qu'il s'y risquera), Will le suit à l'extérieur en ôtant précipitamment sa blouse verte.

Ils se posent sur l'herbe, face au terrain de volleyball sur lequel les _Arès_ éventrent un ballon innocent, et Nico consent enfin à donner à Will la nourriture qu'il lui a apportée. Immédiatement, celui-ci se met à la dévorer goulument, comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des éternités. Le fils d'Hadès le contemple avec trop d'intensité pour que ce soit normal, mais Will ne semble pas le remarquer dans un premier temps.

Will, remarque Nico, a de grands yeux azur comme un ciel d'été et des cheveux blonds dans lesquels se baigne le soleil. Son teint est aussi doré qu'une étendue de sable et donne l'impression qu'il s'est involontairement exposé trop longtemps à la lumière. Le t-shirt orange de la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé moule quelque peu son torse, ce qui n'est pas pour arranger son petit côté « surfeur du dimanche » (qui plait plus à Nico qu'il n'aime l'admettre). Son odeur – un mélange d'herbe fraîchement arrosée, d'eau de Cologne et d'alcool chirurgical – est un peu entêtante, comme si elle s'obstinait à se coller aux narines de Nico pour lui faire tourner la tête (et ça marche à merveille).

– Hé, arrête de me fixer comme ça, Mort Junior. C'est gênant tu sais. J'ai de la nourriture sur le visage, c'est ça ? Kayla dit souvent que je mange comme un gamin, mais bon, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

La vérité, c'est que Will Solace parle beaucoup. S'il suffit que Nico le fixe plus de deux secondes pour qu'il débite des phrases aussi longues, il ne sait pas ce que ça pourrait donner sur une plus longue durée.

Nico ne peut retenir un long soupir irrité.

– T'en as pas marre de ce surnom ?

– Plutôt classe, hein ? J'espère que tu n'es pas du genre à vite te lasser, parce que je risque de te sortir assez souvent celui-ci.

– Ça promet.

Will rit, un peu, et le doux son cristallin résonne aux oreilles de Nico comme résonnait autrefois celui de Percy, ce demi-dieu qu'il a idolâtré pendant des années de sa vie. Les yeux de Percy ont la couleur d'un ciel d'orage, d'une mer déchaînée, et dans ses cheveux dansent les abîmes les plus profondes. Sa peau est blanche, blanche comme une tempête de neige, et Nico préfère la chaleur qui se dégage du fils d'Apollon.

Nico n'est pas habitué au bonheur. Il n'est pas habitué à toutes ces choses que les autres font si naturellement, comme sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, s'amuser, rire aux éclats. Lui, il est plus le genre à sauter délibérément dans le Tartare, à se laisser mourir de faim, à se faire rejeter pour un paquet de raisons et à invoquer des squelettes et des zombies. Pourtant, les muscles de son visage ne lui font étrangement pas mal lorsqu'il sourit cette fois-ci. Peut-être qu'il commence à en prendre l'habitude, entre les quelques jours passés avec Reyna, la nuit dans le bungalow 13 avec Hazel et les boutades de cet abruti qui lui fait face.

– C'est cool que tu restes à la Colonie, fait Will, la bouche pleine de pain au saumon. On pourra se voir plus souvent. Et tu pourras m'apporter des sandwiches tous les jours où je n'aurai eu pas le temps de déjeuner.

– C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse, en fait ?

– Carrément.

Nico hausse un sourcil.

– Je croyais que ça te plaisait de voir un visage ami ? Ou tu as déjà changé d'avis ?

– Mmh, peut-être…

Will avale la dernière bouchée de son repas et se redresse d'un bond.

– Je crois que je préfère les visages amis souriants.

Nico a tout le temps de penser que _merde_ , sa mauvaise humeur et son sale caractère ont encore tout fait foirer qu'il réalise qu'il sourit encore, que Will le lui retourne avec toute la sincérité du monde et une lueur espiègle dans le regard ; et quelque chose dans sa poitrine, son cœur peut-être, explose.

– Tu crois seulement ? murmure Nico si bas qu'on pourrait croire l'avoir rêvé, et il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot parce que Will Solace est si, si…

… puéril.

– Mh, je crois. Je ne sais toujours pas si je préfère ton côté sombre et torturé super classe ou ton adorable visage d'enfant souriant.

– Attends, quoi ?

– Bon, fait Solace en se retournant, il va bien falloir que j'y retourne un jour pour me remettre à découper des gens…

– « Super classe » ? _« Adorable » ?_ demande Nico qui sourit de plus belle.

Et c'est si satisfaisant de voir les oreilles de Will chauffer sur place. Il se doute bien que Will n'est pas du genre à être gêné pour un simple compliment et qu'il y a probablement une raison plus profonde à ses rougissements, mais cette opportunité de le charrier est trop tentante.

– C'est ça, marmonne celui-ci sans oser le regarder. À plus tard, di Angelo.

– _À demain_ , Solace.

Will comprend.

Alors il cesse instantanément de bouder pour lui adresser ce sourire plein de vie dont lui seul a le secret, avant de disparaître dans un claquement de porte.

* * *

Nico n'est pas du genre à rompre ses serments. Il revient le lendemain, le surlendemain, le jour d'après – et il continue ainsi pendant une semaine – toujours à la même heure et avec de la nourriture plein les mains. Alors tous les jours, il s'assoit sur l'herbe avec Will Solace et ils discutent de choses banales qui les font sourire comme des abrutis. Nico se dit souvent qu'il ne s'habituera jamais à la joie de vivre de Will ni même à sa manière de le contaminer avec son rire d'enfant. Il ne s'habituera jamais aux fossettes qui creusent ses joues lorsqu'il sourit, il ne s'habituera jamais à l'éclat doré de ses cheveux, il ne s'habituera jamais à l'océan dans ses yeux ; parce que chaque jour, tous ces détails réussissent à faire battre son cœur un peu plus vite, un peu plus fort.

Le problème, c'est que Nico n'a personne avec qui parler de toutes ces petites choses. Ni Jason, ni Reyna, ni Hazel ; ni même Percy ou Annabeth. Personne ne reste jamais bien longtemps à la Colonie, en fait ; personne à part Will Solace, parce que cet idiot est increvable.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, plus tard ?

La question prend Nico au dépourvu.

– Comment ça, « plus tard » ?

– Bah, tu sais, dans le futur, fait Will en haussant les épaules. Quand tu seras adulte. Tu pourrais aller à la fac, ou, je sais pas, te trouver un travail ? Tu peux même reprendre le collège maintenant.

« Ah » est tout ce que Nico est capable de dire. La vérité, c'est qu'il n'a jamais pensé à son avenir. Cronos a été vaincu, Gaïa a été vaincue ; mais comment s'occuper maintenant qu'il n'y a plus d'ennemis à combattre ? Que peut-il bien faire de toutes ces années qu'il lui reste à vivre ? Il sent tellement mieux depuis qu'il n'a plus ni haine ni tourments en lui ; en fait, il ne s'est jamais senti aussi léger de sa vie. Mais ça lui fait un peu peur, bien sûr. Il a l'impression que dès qu'il s'y habituera, tous les maux du monde lui retomberont sur les épaules.

– Et toi ? demande-t-il finalement après quelques minutes de silence.

– Moi ? Je crois que je vais rester à la Colonie. Pour toujours, je veux dire. J'ai grandi ici, tu sais. Toute ma famille est là, et pour rien au monde je ne m'en séparerai.

Il y a quelque chose dans le regard de Will qui s'illumine lorsqu'il parle, quelque chose que Nico ne parvient pas à décrypter mais qui le fait sourire malgré lui.

– Je resterai aussi, alors.

– Pour moi ?

– Peut-être.

Nico prend soin d'éviter de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Will mais il devine clairement le sourire moqueur qui se dessine sur ses lèvres, comme s'il se vengeait de la dernière fois que Nico l'a embarrassé. C'est énervant, bien sûr, cette manière qu'il de toujours avoir le dernier mot ; c'est énervant, mais le fils d'Hadès n'y peut malheureusement rien. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, cet idiot de Solace croupirait déjà au Champs du Châtiment.

Le soleil est déjà presque entièrement couché et le terrain de volley se vide peu à peu, mais aucun d'eux ne daigne esquisser le moindre geste pour s'en aller. Il y a bien moins de blessés à l'infirmerie ces temps-ci, alors Will, en digne enfant irresponsable qu'il est, se permet de fuir un peu plus souvent et beaucoup plus longtemps son travail. Ça amuse Nico, au fond.

(Ça l'arrange, aussi, aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraître.)

Will hausse à nouveau les épaules.

– Tant mieux. Ce serait plus si drôle si un autre membre de ma famille venait à s'en aller.

Et merde, comment fait Will pour sortir ce genre de phrases déstabilisantes sans ciller ?

Nico prend soin d'ignorer les rougeurs qui naissent sur son visage et son cœur qui frappe férocement contre sa cage thoracique. Ça lui fait tellement plaisir que quelqu'un se soucie autant de lui. Il a bien Hazel, aussi, qui ne se gêne pas pour lui témoigner de toute l'affection du monde (et il avait Bianca, il y a longtemps maintenant, qui était si protectrice et aimante envers lui mais que la vie lui avait enlevée), mais il a l'impression que tout est si différent avec Will. Comment se fait-il que de simples mots de lui, pourtant si banals, réussissent à mettre son monde sens dessus dessous ?

– Moi, un membre de ta famille ? fait-il mine de s'indigner. Je refuse d'avoir un grand frère aussi agaçant.

– Tu n'as pas le choix, de toute manière. Mais attends, tu dis ça parce que t'as jamais connu Michael. Je te promets, il était bien pire que moi. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il était tellement intelligent que personne n'arrivait jamais à le contredire, c'était rageant.

Will rit de bon cœur, mais Nico sent la nostalgie dans sa voix lorsqu'il parle de son frère décédé. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il constate les ravages destructeurs de la guerre. Il a vu tant de choses affreuses dans sa vie, tant de morts, et il sait que chacune d'elle a eu des conséquences dévastatrices sur son entourage.

– J'aurais aimé le rencontrer ne serait-ce que pour avoir la preuve qu'il existe plus insupportable que toi.

– Et tu n'aurais pas été déçu. Il y a Kayla, aussi – je t'ai déjà parlé d'elle je pense –, qui est si insouciante que ça donne envie de l'étrangler, et puis Austin…

Will continue de parler de ses frères et sœurs, vivants comme morts, et Nico boit chacune de ses paroles. Découvrir Will, son entourage et son quotidien, ça lui fait réaliser qu'il veut en faire partie intégrante. Il veut pouvoir le faire rire à longueur de journées, l'entendre parler de lui avec la même joie que lorsqu'il parle de ses frères et sœurs. À l'époque où il venait de perdre Bianca il n'aurait nourri que de la jalousie envers lui, mais maintenant il a Hazel, il a une adorable petite sœur qu'il peut embrasser et serrer dans ses bras. Elle n'est partie que depuis quelques jours mais elle lui manque déjà.

– Tu penses qu'Apollon accepte l'adoption ?

– Probablement pas, soupire Will en haussant les épaules, mais il y a un autre moyen de rejoindre la famille.

Nico sent son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Ses lèvres sont soudain sèches, et il les humecte nerveusement avec sa langue.

– À quoi est-ce que tu penses ? s'entend-il à peine demander.

– À ton avis ?

Les yeux de Will sont probablement brillants de malice, mais Nico ne peut s'en assurer car il n'ose plus croiser son regard.

– Je te déteste, déclare-t-il d'une voix qui se veut imperturbable mais il la sent flancher.

Will a un petit rire moqueur.

– Eh bien, ce ne sera pas pratique.

* * *

Nico n'aime pas le pavillon-réfectoire de la Colonie.

Oh, mais ce ne sont pas les repas ni l'ambiance qui y règnent qui lui déplaisent ; bien au contraire. Il aime voir les autres demi-dieux discuter et rire aux éclats autour d'un bon repas après les deux longues guerres qui les ont opposés à Cronos et Gaïa. Aussi agaçants soient-ils, il aime voir les Hermès jouer de mauvais tours aux autres, il aime entendre les Arès brailler leur colère à tout-va, il aime contempler les Apollon discuter sereinement à leur table, entourés d'un Will rayonnant de bonheur.

Le problème, c'est que Nico est seul.

Horriblement, irrémédiablement seul.

Il est le seul enfant d'Hadès à la Colonie, ce qui signifie qu'il n'y a personne pour lui tenir compagnie à sa table lors des dîners. Les autres sont tous accompagnés de leurs frères et sœurs, mais lui ? Lui n'a que Hazel, son adorable demi-sœur, mais elle est une fille de Pluton et sa place est au Camp Jupiter. Il se demande ce que ça ferait de dîner avec elle tous les soirs, de l'entendre raconter sa journée avec sa joie de vivre habituelle, de la laisser le serrer dans ses bras et déposer des bises sur ses joues, de la surprendre à zieuter Frank toutes les deux minutes ; de l'avoir à ses côtés, tout simplement.

Cette simple pensée suffit à le mettre d'une humeur massacrante. Rageusement, il baisse les yeux vers son plat et entreprend de trier les légumes qui s'y trouvent.

– Hé, arrête ! Comment tu veux récupérer si tu manges pas tes légumes ?

Nico sursaute. En levant la tête, il remarque que Will, dans toute sa splendeur, a pris place face à lui à la table d'Hadès et qu'il lui sourit à pleines dents. Éclairé par la simple lueur du feu de camp, le bleu de ses yeux est presque indiscernable et Nico se surprend à en être déçu.

– J'aime pas la courgette, marmonne-t-il en prenant soin de fuir son regard.

– J'en ai rien à faire. Je t'ai pas laissé sortir de l'infirmerie pour que tu te mettes à avaler n'importe quoi.

– Tu peux toujours m'y reprendre.

– Ferme-la et mange.

Le soudain ton autoritaire de Will le fait tiquer. L'expression de son visage ne laisse plus trahir le moindre amusement ; cela fait réaliser à Nico qu'il est réellement inquiet pour lui, et son cœur fond littéralement dans sa poitrine. À contrecœur, il plante sa fourchette dans un morceau de courgette et le fourre tout entier dans sa bouche.

C'est sans doute la grimace qu'il affiche après coup qui arrache un éclat de rire à Will.

– J'interdis de te moquer. Et puis, tu es sûr d'avoir le droit de t'asseoir ici ?

– Que pourrait-il m'arriver de mal en compagnie du Seigneur des Ténèbres, voyons ?

– Oh mon Dieu, _Will_.

Après « Mort Junior », Nico a arrêté de compter les surnoms que lui a donnés Will et celui-ci n'est probablement pas le dernier, mais, sérieusement, « Seigneur des Ténèbres » ? _Merde_. Où donc va-t-il chercher toutes ces idioties ?

– Plus sérieusement, tu devrais venir dîner à notre table. Austin et Kayla adoreraient.

– Et toi ? se surprend à demander Nico.

Will sourit. (Et pour la première fois, Nico remarque les minuscules rides qui se dessinent autour de ses lèvres. Sourit-il donc à ce point ?)

– Évidemment.

Et c'est dingue. C'est dingue, parce qu'il ne lui a jamais paru évident que quelqu'un puisse apprécier sa présence, que quelqu'un cherche à la réclamer. Will n'est pourtant pas son premier ami. Avant lui, il y a eu Jason et son insupportable manie de se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas, il y a eu Reyna et Monsieur Hedge sans qui il ne serait pas la personne qu'il est aujourd'hui. Il y a eu Annabeth et Percy, aussi (même s'il ne sait pas si eux comptent réellement). Mais Will ? Will réussit l'exploit de mettre son monde sens dessus dessous par sa simple présence, si bien que Nico se demande si son cœur ne finira pas par le lâcher un jour ou l'autre.

Parfois, penser à Will et à son humour douteux suffit à le mettre de bonne humeur. Il lui arrive de rougir lorsque leurs regards se croisent par accident ou lorsqu'ils sont trop proches l'un de l'autre, tout comme il peut totalement perdre ses moyens face à lui. C'était exactement comme ça, avec Percy, mais cette fois-ci tout est différent.

Parce que cette fois-ci, Nico n'a pas besoin de cet abruti de Cupidon pour comprendre la nature de ses sentiments.

Parce que cette fois-ci, il ne compte pas tout gâcher en se refermant sur lui-même.

* * *

Officiellement, un demi-dieu n'a pas le droit de dîner avec à une autre table que celle de son parent divin.

Nico en est parfaitement conscient. Alors, un beau jour, des troubles de l'humeur le prennent et des squelettes et zombies commencent à apparaître sous ses pieds pendant les dîners.

– Mon médecin dit que la seule manière de régler ça est de rester en compagnie d'autres personnes pendant le dîner, explique-t-il à Chiron. Il m'a même écrit un mot.

– Ton médecin ?

– Je suis son médecin, précise Will avec nonchalance.

Chiron pince les lèvres et hausse un sourcil, sceptique, mais il finit par lâcher un soupir de lassitude et se contente de répondre :

– Je suppose qu'il ne sert à rien de se disputer à ce propos. Faites comme bon vous semblera.

Nico et Will échangent un regard victorieux. Lorsqu'ils sortent de la Grande Maison, Will sent bien évidemment obligé de lâcher un commentaire impudent :

– Tu dois beaucoup m'aimer pour autant jouer la comédie rien que pour passer du temps avec moi.

Nico a un sourire mystérieux.

– Peut-être.

* * *

(Les dîners qui suivent sont tous plus joyeux. Nico continue de brûler sa nourriture pour Hadès puis va s'asseoir avec les Apollon, il se lie d'amitié avec Austin et Kayla, mange cinq fruits et légumes par jour et se rapproche chaque jour un peu plus de Will.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, il est heureux.)

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé. À bientôt !


End file.
